Adivinamos el día y hora de su muerte
by cielphantomville
Summary: Las películas de terror no crean asesinos. Solo hacen que sean mas creativos.


**Adivinamos el día y hora de su muerte **

Wolfram miro la pantalla de la computadora y su bello semblante dibujo una mueca algo extraña, leyó bien nuevamente la pagina que se presentaba ante sus ojitos verdes. No le convenció y volvió a repasar el contenido. Sí, no había duda.

**Adivinamos el día y hora de su muerte **

Rezaba el cartelito con esa pequeña muerte en la portada. El rubio rio bajito, seria interesante, lo pensó un poco más y por fin dio clic en el link. El cuestionario se desplego con gran rapidez

Preguntas como: ¿Como te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿En donde vives?

Eran muy comunes y el príncipe pensó en dejar esa tontería, pero un poco más abajo dos preguntas mas llamaron su atención

¿Crees en fantasmas? ¿Te gustaría ve uno?

Eso si lo dejo algo asustado.

Fuera de la habitación podía oír a Yuuri que con alguna que otra caída y maldición se preparaba para salir a su dichoso juego de beisbol. Como siempre se olvidaba que él estaba ahí y que no tenia nada más que hacer que mirar en la web.

Se levanto de la silla y salió de la habitación, Yuuri salía del baño colocándose bien el uniforme, lo miro y le sonrió, lo invito a ir con él al parido.

Wolfram casi salta del gusto era la primera vez que vería a su prometido jugando eso que el llamaba deporte con sus demás compañeros, en un instante su sonrisa se perdió.

- No quiero ir si me vas a ignorar o solo me vas a presentar como tu amigo para luego ponerte a coquetear con cuanto chica veas – dijo muy seguro y tajante

- No voy a hacer eso – contesto muy seguro el pelinegro agregando enseguida – pero tampoco te puedo presentar como mi prometido, seria igual que decir que eres mi novio y eso pues…

- Pues entonces no voy – ahí se termino la conversación

Como al japonés ya se le hacia tarde pensó que después del partido podría arreglar las cosas y solo con un "ya regreso" desde la puerta se marcho.

El rubio casi estrello la puerta de la pequeña recamara al entrar, se sentó en la cama enfadado. El brillo de la pantalla atrajo su atención. No había respondido las últimas dos preguntas, ya sin tanto ánimo termino el cuestionario y le dio enviar.

La repuesta fue instantánea, la leyó y sin mas cerro la pagina, él no se dejaría influenciar por algo tan tonto, es mas ahora se sentía idiota por haber siquiera contestado el test.

Tomo su chaqueta y decidió seguir a Yuuri, sabia en donde estaba su escuela y si se llegaba a perder pues "preguntando se llega a roma ¿no?" se dijo y salió detrás de su prometido, debía disculparse por se tan poco tolerante

Con una gran mueca de desilusión Yuuri regreso media hora después de haber salido, el partido se había cancelado porque el equipo contrario estaba incompleto, subió rápido las escaleras gritando el nombre del rubio, sus padres estaban de viaje y Shori había llamado para avisarle que tenía mucha tarea y que se quedaría con un amigo a terminarla.

No quería molestarse en preparar algo de comer así que pensó en sacar a Wolf a comer fuera.

Reviso toda la casa y no encontró a nadie. La única habitación que le faltaba era la suya, aunque debió haber empezado por ahí, se regaño mentalmente, pero la estancia estaba tan vacía como la casa, en el monitor parpadeaba un mensaje. El pelinegro leyó

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld – el día de su muerte es hoy a las 16:30hrs y 22 segundos**

Un marcador de tiempo se veía en la parte de abajo

**Le quedan 2 mnt y 12 segundos**

El pelinegro miro bien y la ventana estaba reducida, le dio en restaurar. Ahora si podía leer completo el mensaje.

**Wolfram Von Bielefeld – el día de su muerte es hoy a las 16:30hrs y 22 segundos**

**Usted saldrá hoy en la tarde a buscar a su novio, no dará con él porque su evento se ha suspendió, de regreso a casa presenciara como una joven es forzada a subir en una camioneta, usted intentara impedirlo, se lo llevaran en lugar de ella, será violado, escapara de sus captores recibiendo una puñalada en el costado, con dificultad llegara a la casa donde se aloja, morirá a dos pasos de la puerta**

**Le quedan 50 segundos**

Yuuri rio a carcajada partida.

- Wolf que clase de cosas vez, vale, vale, ahora solo te quedan siete segundos de vida, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…. Ceeeeerrrrroooooooooooooo estas muerto – dijo feliz mientras la pantalla se limpiaba y aparecía de nuevo el test

**Adivinamos el día y hora de su muerte **

- ¿Por que no? – Yuuri sonrió mientras llenaba a toda prisa el cuestionario

Como la vez anterior la respuesta fue inmediata

**Shibuya Yuuri el día de su muerte es hoy alas 17:40 hrs con 10 mnt y 8 seg**

**Usted saldrá a buscar a su novio y lo encontrara frente a la puerta de su casa desangrado. Se suicidara cortándose las venas en la sala de su casa junto al cuerpo de quien lo amo.**

**Le quedan 30 mnt y 9 seg**

- Que tontería – dijo el pelinegro tomando su chaqueta para salir - no se que hago haciendo estas cosas, Wolf debe estar por regresar me pregunto a donde querrá ir – decía mientras bajaba las escaleras – para que me lo pregunto lo sé un starbucks – sonrió y abrió la puerta, su ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y sus piernas se doblaron cayendo al suelo – Wooooolllllfraaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmm - grito desgarrándose la garganta mientras corría a recoger el cuerpo sin vida de su prometido

Fin

Porque la fecha no me podía pasar inadvertida. Es un favorita.

Y lo dice un demonio.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
